Death
by mmellok
Summary: Bunch of One-shots of all the characters' deaths. Deaths of Raye, Naomi, L, Watari, Mello, Matt, Light, Misa and maybe more... Rated T for death.  based mainly on the anime but a little from the manga
1. Quillish Wammy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (if I did, Mello would have lived.)**

_Quillish Wammy_

_L knows. He knows that we will die. He knows that I will die. Otherwise he would not have come here to ask me this favour. _The founder of Wammy's House was sitting on his chair thinking. Weeks before this day, L had come to Watari telling him that both their lives were in danger. Of course, being the smart man that he was, Watari was not surprised. However, he was surprised when L had come to him early this morning, asking him if the program was ready. "Of course," he had replied, "it has been ready for weeks." L then walked away with an unusually sad look. It was rare for L to show happiness but it was also rare to see him so sad.

L's voice came over through that computer, asking a question, but all was forgotten when the old man fell with a loud crash. A pain shot through his chest as he struggled to keep enough energy to push the right key on the computer. Finally he did it with just enough strength. "ALL DATA DELETED" the screen read. However, it wasn't deleted. It had been sent to M, M, and N in Winchester, England. Neither L nor near had chosen a successor. They had wanted both boys to work together as a team despite that fact that they hated each other. But it was too late now. _Children, do us proud. _And with that last thought, Quillish Wammy died with no regrets.

**This is my first story. Thanks for reading and please review. It makes me happy and post mor often. xD. Thank you so much for reading. 3 **

**Love from Me (^-^)**


	2. L Lawliet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (if I did it would not be as good) .**

_L Lawliet_

He knew this day was coming but he didn't think it would be today. The pale, black-haired detective was on his chair in his peculiar yet regular position. Drinking coffee, eating panda cookies, crouching with his knees to his chest and his back hunched over. Bags, black as charcoal under the window to his thoughts. His eyes staring at the notebook of Death, he is thinking. He speaks to Watari through the computer but the young detective hears a sudden crash. Not long afterwards, the computer's screen changes from a 'W' to a message that reads "ALL DATA DELETED." The detective is no longer worried. He looks rather relieved. He is relieved to find out that his prediction was correct. But he is also upset. He is upset because he lost.

"Everyone the Shiniga-" The spoon falls from his hand. The spoon falls, the detective follows and the Task Force gasps. A pain like no other shoot across his chest as he falls onto the cold and hard floor. A brunette catches him. Kira catches him. Kira's saddened face now forms an evil grin. The detective lies in Kira's arms. _Light Yagami. I…but...I wasn't wrong… I knew it… I just needed proof… _And the never sleeping detective's eyes finally shut. He drifted off to sleep never to be woken again. For once his face was peaceful. Though he wasn't sleeping. L Lawliet knew this day was today he heard the bells.

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up as soon as I type it. **

**Love from Me (^-^)**


	3. Raye Penber

**Sorry for the delay. In between school, life, internet connection and writers block, it took forever writing and posting this chapter and the next one and 4 others. (haha)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note because if I did, I would have had Light kill Misa.**

_Raye Penber_

As he lay there dying, the agent thought of the last hours of his life. He was going to get a present for Naomi. But he was stopped by a man. At first, the agent had thought it was a prank, but then when the so-called Kira killed a coffee shop employee, all doubt was erased from his mind. Not only was his life in danger, so was his family and fiancée's. Kira handed him an envelope. _What the heck is in this? _He pulled out a transceiver and put the ear-bud in his ear. Kira gave him instructions. He followed them. Fortunately, he was supposed to be boarding this train anyways. Unfortunately, he might not live. He stepped onto the train and sat on the edge seat (as Kira had instructed). He took out some smaller envelopes from the large one and called an agent. He asked for a list of all the FBI agents in Japan. A few moments later, he got the email. And he started writing down the names. All he was thinking during this time was, _I'm not going to live, but Naomi is going to be okay, my family will live, as long as I follow Kira's orders._ And he did as he was told. When he was done writing the names, he placed the envelope over top of his seat and sat there in the train for 30 more minutes.

_All those agents' whose names I wrote down, how can they die, Kira can see what they look like. Same with my family but…_

_But how is it he knew my name. _

_His voice, where have I heard it before?_

The train finally stopped and the agent was a nervous wreck. He got off the train stiffly and just as he had both feet 3 decimeters away from the train, he realize he'd forgotten something, but as he turned around, he fell and screamed.

"Goodbye Raye Penber." Kira called out.

_Light Yagami! I should have never showed you my ID. _

And Raye Penber lay there on the cold platform floor, dying. He should have remembered that voice, it was too different to forget, but something told him, even if he knew, he couldn't tell anyone now. And then he left.

**Thank you so much for reading. This chapter took a long time, (bit of writer's block). I actually meant to put the chapters in chronological order but I forgot about Raye and Naomi (sorry). I'm actually posting her story next. xD. ****I have a few more chapters to write and it will be done but still got to type them all. Suggestions are helpful as are reviews. They encourage me to write and post more often. (:**

**Love from Me (^-^)**


	4. Naomi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

_Naomi _

_I am strong, I am sad but I am strong, I won't cry. _She was crying. This former FBI agent had lost her fiancé a few days ago. _He was killed, Kira killed him. Raye was acting strange the day he came back from following the boy. What had happened there? Kira was on the same bus. I am sure of it._

She was walking to the police station. She wanted to help catch Kira; after all, he killed her fiancé.

"Please, I need to talk to someone; I have some important information regarding the Kira case."

But the men at the desk told her that there was no one here to talk to. A boy walked in and handed a bag to the man at the desk. The woman wasn't paying attention to their conversation; she was still upset about Raye's death. She sat back down. The boy also sat down and they started to talk. He said that they should continue their conversation outside.

After what seemed like hours but was merely a few minutes, the women realized she had somewhere to be. She was reminded of her lost fiancé and was losing her will to live. She said goodbye and left. She walked and walked and walked. Even she didn't know where she was going. And then she stopped.

Looking out to the cottage she used to come to long ago as a child. She stood in the middle of the forest and looked at the crooked little house. She ran inside the abandoned building and saw a knife.

After many tears and blood and pain, it was all over. The screaming had stopped. The blood stopped gushing out. Her body pale and cold as marble, lined with bloody cuts and holes, was lying on the floor. Dead.

**Thank you for favouriting and putting this story on alerts and reviewing (Dawneyes, AmberStar159, and HadiqaJ). You do not know how much that means to me. ****Maybe you do…**** but I am so happy! It really gives me the motivation to write. I take suggestions about anything so please feel free to review and stuff. Sorry for the extremely late post but I was very busy with school and other commitments. '' and the internet was being dumb…as usual. ****I even considered dropping the story in the middle of this chapter. It was too stressful.**** But if you can read this then do not give up hope just yet there are more chapters to come. (I hope I didn't lose them…) **

**Winter break almost plus exam break…more stories soon hopefully... ~-~**

**Ok bye…**

**Oh yeah…. I have no idea how to use a semicolon so tell me if I got it right. C:**

**Love from Me. (^-^)**


End file.
